Comes and Goes in  Waves
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: When Rachel discovers an unexpected person in the dumpster, how will it affect their lives forever?  Puckleberry friendship, eventual Finchel, Nummel
1. This One's For the Lonely

**A/N: Just a plot bunny that jumped in my head as I was dressed as Rachel at school today.**

**Thanks you Julia for the title-from the song Comes and Goes by Greg Laswell**

**And Cassidy, the Kinncest is for you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

RPOV:

I walked toward the school singing 'Defying Gravity' quietly under my breath. Suddenly I heard a familiar sound; someone was trapped in the dumpsters. But as I listened, I realized something; it wasn't the normal sound of a geek thrown in the dumpster. Whoever it was was obviously kicking the side of the dumpster, but they weren't crying out at all. I walked toward the dumpster slowly, cautiously lifting the lid and standing on tiptoe to peek in. I gasped at what I saw.

A million possibilities had flashed through my head as I walked toward the dumpster, but nothing could prepare me for a gagged and bound Noah Puckerman, lying there almost motionless. His face was caked in blood. Whoever had done this had stripped most of his clothing off. His entire body was covered in bruises, scrapes, and blood.

"Noah?" I said slowly. He jerked his head towards me. I could literally feel how desperately he was trying to speak. "Noah, it's me, Rachel. I'm going to go get some help okay? I'll be right back." It killed me to have to shut the lid on him again, trapping him in the darkness. But I had to get help, and I wasn't strong enough to force the lid up or to get him out.

I ran toward the school, weaving around some late-coming students. I skidded to a halt in front of my ex-boyfriend's locker. He looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

"What's up Rach?"

"Come with me Finn. Now!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the school. I dragged him toward the parking lot, ignoring his confused questions. As we neared the dumpster, Kurt walked up from his car.

"What's going on guys?" He asked.

"Not now Kurt. Wait, don't you two live together, why don't you drive together?"

"Cause he was late this morning." Finn said, smiling at his step-brother. Kurt came to stand beside him, tucking an arm around Finn's tightly. I sighed. I did not want to see this garbage. It was bad enough that Finn, who I was sure was perfectly straight, had broken up with me, because he had 'strange feelings' for Kurt. I did not want to witness the lovefest.

"Whatever. Come here." I led them over to the dumpster, gesturing for Finn to shove the lid up. He looked in and gasped in shock.

"Oh dear God." Kurt muttered. I sighed quietly, first things first.

"Noah. I'm back, okay? I brought Finn. He's going to lift you out. It's all going to be okay." Finn gently reached into the dumpster, trying to pull Noah out as carefully as possible. He settled him into his arms and followed me toward the cars.

"Let's take my car." Kurt spoke up. "It's biggest." I nodded and opened the door after he unlocked it. I slid into the back seat, gesturing for Finn to lay Noah down. I settled his head in my lap carefully.

"Noah, I'm going to get this gag off okay?" He moved his head slightly in acknowledgement. I slid my fingers into the knot carefully, struggling to untie it.

"Here let me help." Finn said, reaching for the knot and recoiling as Noah jumped.

"Stop Finn. Kurt, you want to get his ankles?" At Kurt's nod I turned back to Noah. "Kurt's going to get your ankles loose while I get this thing off." Finn stood by the door at my back looking on awkwardly as I fumbled with the knot.

"Why can't I help?"

"No offense Finn but you're a boy." I said softly.

"Well so is Kurt."

"Yeah, but my hands don't feel like the ones who did this." Kurt chipped in, working the knot tying Noah's ankles together free. "Got it! Puck, I'm going to try to get your hands now." I pulled as hard as I dared, finally getting the gag off his face.

"There." I looked down at his battered face. Noah's left eye was swelled shut and the right eye was partially closed. With all of the blood on his face, I suspected he couldn't see me. "Finn, reach in my purse, I have a bottle of water and a washcloth in there." When he handed me the objects in question, I poured a bit of water on the washcloth. "Noah, I'm going to try to clean your face a little bit. Kurt, drive to my house please."

"Will do." He started the car as Finn climbed in the passenger seat. I cleaned as much of Noah's face as I could, then helped him sit up slightly.

"Here Noah. Little sips." I held the bottle of water to his lips.

"What the heck happened?" Finn asked.

"I, they." Noah struggled for words. "I can't."

"Shh. I told him. "You're going to split that lip again. You don't have to talk about it yet." I held him tight, praying, hoping, that he'd be all right.

**A/N: So what do you think? Shall I continue? Or kill this plot now.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	2. The Ones Who Seek and Find

**A/N: I'm wowed by the response to this story, its great! Please keep reviewing, it inspires and pushes me. **

**Dedicated to my ibff-Meg(gleek721) who's been there for me from the start of my fanfic adventures. **

**And the rest of the YWYCBPOOF, love you guys.**

RPOV:

I held Noah tightly as we drove to my house, as if my touch would make it all okay. It was a mark of how much pain he was under that he let me hold him. I could feel small sobs shaking his muscular shoulders. I sighed quietly and held him tighter. I couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened and why anyone had done this. Kurt pulled into my driveway slowly.

"Puck can you walk inside?" He asked quietly. Noah shook his head slightly. "Finn's going to have to carry you in then."

"Okay." Noah said softly. I hugged him tight as Finn walked back and picked him up gently.

"It's just me dude." He said comfortingly as Noah tensed up. "I'm just going to take you in and get you to the couch. Then I'll let Rachel take over again."

"Finn keep talking." I said softly, noticing how it seemed to help Noah relax. He nodded slightly and continued murmuring in a soft voice. I pulled out my keys and held the door open. Finn walked inside slowly and gently laid Noah down on the couch in the living room. I quickly went and gathered a pair of my dad's sweatpants and a t-shirt, some blankets and the first-aid kit.

I walked back into the living room and handed the clothes to Noah who pulled them on slowly. I tucked the blankets around him then lifted his head up, sliding onto the couch and placing his head in my lap. I reached for the first aid kit and started cleaning his face as gently as possible.

"Ah." He let out a quiet groan as I cleaned one of the deeper scrapes.

"Sorry. I'm trying to hurt you as little as possible."

"I know." When I'd cleaned him up as much as possible, I tossed Kurt the first aid kit and he cleaned up Noah's ankles and wrists as I stroked his head gently. I could feel him relaxing a little bit as we sat there.

"So which assholes did this?" Finn asked suddenly. I sighed as Noah tensed up again. Great job Finn Hudson.

"We don't need to do this now Finn." I said sharply.

'Why Rachel? This is like police stuff!"

"No." Noah said quietly but firmly. "They want me to quit the team, I'm not letting them win."

"Noah, it won't help anything if they kill you." I said softly, stroking his head.

"It won't get this bad again. I was an idiot this morning and they jumped me after our early practice. I'll be more careful."

"Noah." I could see the firm stubbornness in his eyes. I knew it would be pointless to argue with him. "Fine. I'm going to go get you something to eat." I slid out from under his head and walked to the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me as I pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup. I didn't even need to turn around, I knew who it was.

"What do you want Finn?"

"What's going on here?" I sighed and turned to face him.

"I am making chicken noodle soup for my friend who just got beat up?"

"No Rachel, I mean between you and Puck."

"Oh we're jealous now. This is rich in irony."

"Rachel. I screwed up and we both know it. But really? Puck's your backup?"

"What the heck gives you the right to judge me Finn? Firstly it's none of your business what I choose to do with my life. Secondly, Noah is my FRIEND, and he is kind of in a bad spot, what am I supposed to do, leave him completely alone?"

"Well no but you could act a little less like you enjoy being so close to him."

"You're unbelievable!"

"What?"

"Look Finn, you have no claim on me! And it's your own fault, no one else's."

"Fine Rachel, I was an idiot to break up with you! And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made! Happy?"

"You disgust me Finn. You only want what you can't have."

"That's not true. Rachel I'm not gay or bi or whatever other labels you want to put on me. You know it, I know it, Kurt knows it, Everyone knows it. I'm just an idiot who let the best thing I ever had slip away."

"So what do you want Finn? Me to fall in your arms and tell you everything's ok? Forgive you for breaking my heart, again?"

"No. I just want. A second chance."

"I think you're on your fifth chance by now"

"Well a fifth chance then. Just a chance to be your friend again. I miss you Rachel."

"Fine. Don't screw it up. This is your last one." The microwave beeped. "The soup's done."

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me Know!**


	3. Only to be Let Down

**A/N: Dedicated to YWYCBPOOF, and my ibff Meg, as always**

RPOV:

Finn and I walked back to the living room, the food on a tray in Finn's hands. As we reached the door to the living room, I stopped, causing Finn to almost drop the tray. I turned around with a finger on my lips to shush him.

"What?" He hissed.

"Look." I pointed into the living room, where Kurt had taken my place with Noah's head in his lap. As we watched Kurt slowly leaned down and kissed Noah's forehead. To my shock, Noah didn't pull away or freak out at him and they sat there for another minute before Kurt jumped up, a look of alarm on his face. He rushed towards the door, bumping into Finn, who was standing frozen with shock.

"I've got to, my dad called, he wants me to go..." Kurt stumbled through an explanation.

"Back to school?" I said, feeling bad for his trouble.

"Yeah. Since all three of us don't need to be here and all." His face was still beet red.

"That makes a lot of sense, Finn why don't you go back too?"

"Why?" Finn said puzzled. "I mean you're not going back."

"But I'm not in danger of flunking any of my classes, unlike some people."

"Fine. Let me grab my jacket. Bye Puck." He and Kurt exited quickly and I sighed.

"I made you some chicken noodle soup." I helped Noah sit up and sat down beside him.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." He sighed and began slurping the broth. When he'd finished I looked him over critically. "So, Kurt?"

"I don't know what you mean." He looked at me with false puzzlement. I gave him a long look.

"Sure Noah, lie to your oldest friend. That always works real well."

"I don't have a clue Rachel. We were talking and then he just kissed one of the cuts on my head, and I don't know; it didn't feel wrong." I sighed.

"Why must you make life so complicated Noah?"

"I ask myself that question every day darling."

**A/N: I know it was really short but I had the idea and wanted to get it down.**

**Next Chapter will delve more into Rach and Noah's friendship.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	4. Time After Time

**A/N: Sincere apology for delay in updates… I have 3 WIPS's and they're all getting this sporadic update treatment. **

**That being said, this is a super long chapter : )**

**And its dedicated to YWYCBPOOF as always 3**

RPOV:

"Rachel." I heard a soft voice calling my name and a gentle pressure on my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly; my daddy was leaning over me, a confused look on his face. I looked around, realizing that I'd fallen asleep cuddled up to Noah on the couch while we were watching "Annie." I'd asked him if he wanted to watch a movie and he'd said "Anything but 'Funny Girl'." So I chose 'Annie' of course. I guess we'd both fallen asleep during the movie.

"Ahem." Dad cleared his throat from across the room, giving me an inquisitive look. I guess it was probably a little shocking to come home and find your daughter asleep on the couch wrapped in the arms of the guy who'd been her best friend growing up, then bullied her in the beginning of high school, then dated her, knocked u her ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and was now sort of her friend by way of being on the same team. It probably was worse when said boy was covered in scrapes and bruises. I slipped out of Noah's arms, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"He got beat up this morning."

"Well I can see that. What'd he do this time?" My dads were not unfamiliar with Noah's knack for getting in fights. Many times oh so long ago when Noah had practically lived with us, he'd come in with blood on his face from whoever he'd been fighting with that day.

"Dad! I actually don't know. But I found him tied up and locked in the dumpster!"

"What?"

"Yes. So I think that it probably wasn't his fault."

"All right. It's dinner time, so I suggest you wake him up."

"Okay."

"Boy's a walking stomach." I heard him muttering as he walked towards the kitchen. Daddy smiled at me before following him.

"Noah?" I said softly, grabbing his hand as I began trying to wake him up. I knew from experience that it was nearly impossible to wake him up, but after the day he'd had, I didn't want to startle him. I gently shook his shoulder and he suddenly began panicking, thrashing his body around as if trying to escape. I squeezed his hand tightly, making sure that that was the only contact between us. "Noah it's okay. You're safe, I'm here." I said reassuringly. He slowly calmed down; forcing the eye that wasn't swelled shut open.

"Rachel?" His voice was harsh and hoarse, so I grabbed the glass of water sitting on the table at the edge of the couch, holding it to his lips carefully.

"My dads are home, they're making dinner."

"Oh. I'm not really hungry." He still looked puzzled, like he couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

"You know that that's not going to fly in this house." He laughed dryly.

"Yeah. Rachel, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just everything! For being such a fucking douche to you."

"You already apologized for that, a while ago."

"No, I apologized for slushying you. I never apologized for turning my back on our friendship. I miss being your best friend." I sighed quietly.

"I miss you being my best friend too." I admitted. "I love being friends with the glee club, even if Kurt and Mercedes bug me about getting a makeover all the time, but it's not the same."

"No one else sees through my crap like you do."

"You do have a lot of that." He swatted my arm gently.

"So how bout it Berry, can we be best friends again?" He asked cockily.

"One condition, Puck." I used a mocking tone as I said his nickname, earning a raised eyebrow. "Call me by my name?" He laughed.

"Deal." I leaned toward him, wrapping my arms around him gently but firmly. He returned the hug, holding me like a lifeline. "You're amazing Rach, you know that right?"

"Rachel, Noah!" Dad called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" I stood up, taking Noah's hands to pull him off the couch. He grunted with pain as he struggled to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I kept a hold of his hand as we slowly walked to the dining room. Daddy pulled the chair out for Noah to sit in, before taking his own seat.

"How're you doing son?" Dad asked him.

"All right sir."

"Since when am I sir? You know better than that."

"All right Leroy." I smiled. Just like good old times.

"Your mom know where you are Noah?" Daddy asked.

"Um, no. But she won't be worried." I could see the matching looks of disapproval that they were giving him. "I'm not home a lot after school I either have practice or go out with the guys. I'll call her after dinner. Shoot! She's going to flip when she sees my face."

"Well are you staying here tonight?" His face lit up. Obviously he had not thought he'd be welcome.

"Well I don't want to intrude."

"You're more than welcome, and it'll put off your mother's heart attack for a little bit longer." Dad laughed dryly.

"Thank you."

After dinner I cleaned up the dishes while Noah and my dads talked. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I couldn't help overhearing bits of their discussion.

"So who did this?"

"Some of the guys from the team. They want me to quit."

"And why is that?"

"Because I…" His voice dropped so that I couldn't hear his next words. It didn't matter; I had a pretty good suspicion as to what was going on.

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry that this had to happen." Daddy said. "You know that if you ever need anything, or someone to talk to, you can come to us, right?"

"Thanks Hiram, I don't deserve that."

"You're always welcomed by us Noah. We've missed having you around almost as much as Rachel has. You're like a son."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

I finished the dishes quickly, walking out to the dining room when I was done.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Homework?" Dad suggested.

"First of all, tomorrow is Saturday, and secondly neither of us went to school today, so we don't know what it would be."

"Well call Finn or someone."

"Finn's not in my classes and I wouldn't call him anyway."

"You went to him for help." Noah muttered. I chose to ignore him as Dad said.

"Well what about that boy Kurt who's in glee club with you? Isn't he in your classes?"

"I'm not speaking to Kurt. Remember?"

"Oh the irony here." Noah muttered.

"Shut up! Finn was the only one I could find that I trust, at least a little, and Kurt inserted himself."

"Uh-huh. You do know that Finn has decided that he's done with this douchey crap, right?"

"That's what he told me today, while you were having your little lovefest with Kurt."

"Shut it Berry."

"What are you going to do to me Puckerman?" He reached out and grabbed me around the waist, yanking me onto his lap and tickling me mercilessly.

"Stop it!" I screeched, breathless.

"Take it back." He said, fingers dancing across my ticklish skin as he spoke.

"No!" I jumped off his lap, running around the table to hide behind Dad's chair.

"Why do I feel like we have two eight year olds running around here again?" Dad asked rhetorically as Noah glared at me.

"I don't know because we are most definitely seventeen! Now come on Noah, let's go watch a movie or something." I grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the living room.

"Not 'Funny Girl'! You got Hannah hooked on it and trust me I think I've seen it more times than ANYONE has the right to."

"You can never see 'Funny Girl' too many times."

"Yes you can."

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't!"

"I think it's some people's bedtimes." Daddy said laughing. "Can't you just find a movie you both want to watch?"

"No." We both said at the exact same time. Noah walked over to our DVD shelf.

"Avatar. Why do you have this and can we watch it?"

"Long story and sure."

"Good and tell me the story."

"You kids be good okay, we're going upstairs." Daddy interrupted.

"Of course Daddy."

"Okay Rach. Story." He sat on the couch, pulling my feet into his lap.

"Well, you know how, well you might not know, Kurt had a crush on Sam for a while, he was originally going to sing a duet with him when Sam first joined glee but Finn talked him out of it for the sake of not rocking the boat at school."

"Didn't know that and of course Finn did that, sounds just like him." I was almost surprised by the bitter edge to his voice.

"Well anyways, Sam apparently loves this movie so much that he can like speak the Avatar language or whatever, so Kurt decided that he wanted to watch this movie. And I guess he couldn't get anyone to watch it with him but Finn who didn't understand it and brought it over here to watch with me. And he left it here; he broke up with me the next day."

"Rach." He hugged me tight. "Finn's stupid and a fucking asshole. And look who's eating his words now."

"Am I a bad person for still wanting to be with him?"

"No. I don't know that I'd recommend it, simply because of his failed track record, but you're perfectly within your rights to still have feelings for him."

"And if I give him another chance?"

"Just guard your heart Rach. You don't take break-ups well. I don't want to see you go through that again if its avoidable."

"You're right Noah. Thank you."

"No problem, now let's watch this blue people planet."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

3rd Person POV:

When Rachel's dads came downstairs later that night, they found their daughter and pseudo-son curled up on the couch asleep. If it hadn't been for the sure knowledge that the kids were trustworthy and wouldn't make stupid choices, along with the likelihood of Noah having some sort of trouble sleeping, they might have woken them up and made Rachel go to her bedroom. But watching the two sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around each other, brought back memories of watching them grow up, side by side and arm in arm.

**A/N: WOWZA! Long chapter! That makes up for the delayed update, right?**

**So Are you like Rachel? Do you have that strong suspicion of why Noah was beat up, or do you have no clue?**

**Um I originally wrote "Sam loves Narnia so much that he can like speak the Avatar language or something." Wow, Sam Evans come out already so that I stop thinking about you being in Narnia!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me, and it just makes me smile!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	5. This One's For The Torn Down

RPOV:

I was in the kitchen flipping pancakes when Noah stumbled in.

"Morning rach." He mumbled.

"Good morning! Would you like something to drink? I'm making pancakes."

"Orange juice?" he asked hopefully. "And aren't you a vegan or some crap like that?"

"Yes, but it is possible to make pancakes without using animal products." I set a glass of orange juice on the table. "Don't make that face until you've tried them!"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now I was thinking that today…" He cut me off.

"Anyone ever told you that you're so energetic in the morning that it is literally painful?"

"Yes. You. Every time you've ever been around me in the morning. And for your information it is officially afternoon."

"Oh wow. How long was I asleep?"

"well seeing as we started the movie around 8 and neither of us made it through the whole thing, and it's now 12:15, probably around fourteen hours?"

"And we slept all afternoon yesterday. That's ridiculous, even for me."

"Well you probably needed it."

"I guess, I didn't exactly get much sleep the night before." I flipped his pancake onto a plate and sat down beside him as he began to devour it. I couldn't believe he'd been trapped in that dumpster all night. "I just feel so helpless!" He yelled suddenly. "How did they do that to me? And what am I supposed to do now?" He pounded a fist on the table. His anger ebbed away as quickly as it had come, leaving him sobbing and clutching me desperately. I held him until the shaking sobs subsided.

"I've got a plan Noah. Remember when we were little? Any time anything bad or sad happened we'd go on a bike ride. Because it felt like something we were in control of."

"Yes. I think that's one of the reasons I've done so many stupid things, like all the sex. It was always just to have some control. And you're turning me into a psychologist. You seriously want to go on a bike ride?"

"Yes, I think it would be an excellent release of energy. Come on!"

I led him out to the garage, pulling out Dad's bike for him and climbing on my own. We rde the short distance to the bike trail through the woods that had always been our favorite.

"Ready to lose Berry?" He asked cockily.

"You wish Puckerman!" I retorted, kicking off and pedaling furiously. We whipped down the trail pedaling quicker and quicker. We finally reached the big tree that had always been our finish line even with each other. We slid off the bikes and collapsed onto the grass at the same time, laughing hysterically.

"You were right Rach! That really helped."

"I'm always right and I'm glad."

When we staggered back into the house a couple hours later, Daddy was sitting at the kitchen table with his paperwork.

"Hey kiddos. Noah's mom called, she wants you to go over there for dinner tonight Rachie."

"Okay. I'm going to go get changed."

After I changed quickly, Noah and I got in my car and I drove us carefully to his house, a drive I could do with my eyes closed. We walked inside the cozy little house and I was immediately hit with a tight hug aroung the waist.

"Hey Hannah, what's up girlygoo?"

"I just got a new movie, it's called 'My Fair Lady.' Momma said you probably like it."

"Well your momma's right as usual." I said, smiling at her as the mother in question came down the hallway and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey Abbie. Long time no see."

"We've missed you around here honey. Noah! What happened to your face!"

"I got beat up." He murmured, looking down.

"What have I told you about fighting! Rachel, dear why don't you come help me make dinner!" I laughed as she tugged me down the hall. Much the same way that my dad's had served as surrogate fathers for Noah, Abbie had been the closest thing to a mother I'd ever had.

"So Rachel, what's new in your world? Dating anyone?"

"Not currently."

"You and Finn were dating a while, right?"

"Yes. We broke up. Well, he dumped me."

"Oh! For another girl?" Her eyes met mine sympathetically.

"Sort of. Well actually for um his step-brother."

"ouch. Well you'll find the perfect someone someday."

"You know for a while I thought you wanted me and Noah to date."

"No!" She laughed. "You and Noah should not, no you should not be together. I just wanted to get you to become friends again. Now let's get my children in here for dinner."

"Your mother is very sneaky." I muttered to Noah as we sat down at the table.

"You think I don't know that? I've lived with her for seventeen years."

**A/N: REVIIIEEEWWWWWW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	6. The Experts at the Fall

RPOV:

"Rachel." A familiar voice cut into my thoughts as I walked down the crowded hallway.

"What do you want Kurt?" I asked levelly, without looking up at him.

"Look I know you hate me. You deserve to hate me as much if not more than you hate him. I knew what we were doing. I knew it wasn't right; that it wasn't going to work out. I knew that it was going to hurt you too much to ever be worth it, but I put my own selfish wants above all of that. I understand that you never want to speak to me again but I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry." I was in total shock. That apology was something I had never expected to come out of Kurt Hummel's mouth. He turned to walk away and I felt a sudden surge of guilt.

"Kurt." I reached to grab his arm. "I don't hate you. I don't even blame you. He's a big boy; he made his own decisions and his own mistakes. You didn't force him to do anything. And it's not like you did anything I wouldn't have done. Heck that I haven't done."

"I still feel responsible. And this weirdness between us is definitely my fault."

"Well I won't deny that the two of us definitely need to talk sometime."

"Mall trip this weekend?"

"Definitely!" I laughed as he linked arms with me.

Suddenly we were stopped by three large shadows looming over us, slushie cups in hand.

"Well look at these losers. Having a good day?"

"Leave them alone!" An angry voice said from behind me. I glanced up to see Noah step in front of us. Just as quickly, I saw the telltale movement of the jocks' hands and ducked my head as the slushies splattered all over Noah. The cruel laughter echoed as the jocks walked away. I grabbed Noah's hand quickly. Luckily we were right by my locker so I spun the lock quickly, grabbing my "slushie emergency kit" and then towed my shocked best friend to the bathroom.

"Come on Noah. It's okay." Kurt yanked a chair up to the sink as the door closed behind us.

"Rach? This is definitely a girls' bathroom." Noah commented.

"It's a lot safer right now." Kurt said, reaching through my bag and tossing me a washcloth.

"Lean your head back." I cleaned the slushie off his face quickly. Then I sat on his lap gently to try to get some of it off his shirt. He reached a hand up to my face, rubbing off the bits of ice that had ended up there.

"You've got a bit in your hair." Kurt said, bringing another washcloth over after cleaning himself off and running it through my hair gently.

"Why the fuck did that just happen?" Noah asked. "I didn't realize how fucking far I'd fallen."

"Why did you fall so far?" Kurt asked.

"It's a fucking long complicated story." He replied briefly. "We'd better get to class."

"Thank goodness we have Mr. Schue. And since when do you care about getting to class?" I asked him.

"Since I realized that I actually need them to get out of this lameass town. Also, the empty hallways are a fucking scary place when you're not on top."

"Very true."

We gathered up the assorted things strewn around the bathroom and headed to Mr. Schue's class room. I groaned inwardly as I realized exactly who we'd be meeting in there. Spanish was the only class I had with Finn, subsequently it was my least favorite class of the day. Kurt pulled the door open and walked up to Mr. Schue's desk, murmuring something quietly.

"All right. We're working in groups so how about the three of you work together and we have a group of five so, Finn? How about you join Rachel, Kurt, and Puck?" I sighed. Of course. Finn stood up from the table he'd been sitting at with Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Mike. As the four off us sat down, Finn gave us a suspicious look.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing." Noah muttered.

"Slushies." Kurt said briefly, ignoring Noah's death glare. "It's no big deal."

"No it's a huge deal! Who was it? I'll kill them!"

"Finn be quiet!" I hissed. "Let's just do the assignment."

"Are you okay Rachel?" He asked, studying me carefully.

"While it is incredibly chivalrous of you to inquire about my welfare, it is unnecessary and rather redundant. A slushie to the face no longer incapacitates me." I felt a perverse joy in purposely using as big of words as possible to confuse Finn. He sighed.

"English Rach?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Oh, okay." I rolled my eyes. Same old Finn.

**A/N: so there it is…I feel like that was a lot in one chapter, but it really wasn't…but seeing as I have no clue where this is going from here (suggestions welcome) it's pretty decent.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


End file.
